A Halloween Doppelgänger
by L.Little'sFanFic
Summary: Two boys from diffrent towns happens to run into each other that happen to look alike on Halloween of all days. The boys don't know what to make of all this. What will happen next and who are these boys? Only one way to find out.


We don't own, work for, know anyone who owns, works for Nick and Nick's The Thundermens and Nick's Nicky Ricky Dicky and Dawn in anyway.

Halcyonic Dayz and I teamed up to do this request idea of a story for MooMoo.

* * *

It was Halloween and Harris Evilman was planning on doing something that will make his parents proud. After begging and pleading to go trick o treating this year he has fallen caved in after their repeated no's and decided to disobey his parents and sneak out instead.

The first place he went to was the Thunderman household. Even though Harris's last name had Evil in it he was not one to barge in but instead ring the doorbell. Phoebe heard The Thunderman monitor announce that Harris Evilman was at the door. Phoebe was hoping it was Link instead but thought the kid was here for Billy and Nora. Nonetheless, she opened the door to see what he wanted.

"Hi Harris, what brings you here?"

"Trick o treat!" he happily yelled. Then since he wasn't sure he did it right, having never done it before asked, "That is how its done right?"

"Yes, that is right. Why you ask?"

"Never did trick or treating before and was wondering if Billy and Nora would like to come and show me how to do it."

"Sorry they left a while ago and I would love to take you but I want to get ahead of the school work to do but Max is home though even though I'm going against my better judgment he can take you. He should still be home."

"Ok."

Phoebe soon opened up the slide and yelled down it. "Max get up here someone is here for you."

Max thinking it was Allison quickly checked himself in the mirror to see if he looked good enough to go up right away he even checked his breath while ignoring Dr. Colosso. Max soon ran up the stairs to find out to see who it was really hoping it was Allison but quickly realized who it was instead.

"Harris?" Max commented confused. "You're here to see me? Why?"

"Well, not really I was hoping Billy and Nora could show me how to Trick o treat but it seemed they already left. Will you take me?"

"Get Phoebe to do it," Max answered already turning his back to return to his lair.

"You know that I am studying for a test," Phoebe answered grabbing Max and turning him around once more.

"But I got plans" Max whined, stomping his feet.

"Nothing that can't wait for later," Phoebe retorted before leaving the two boys.

"Please Max," asked Harris giving him the puppy dog look and pout that had his older brother eating out of his hands.

"Fine but first you need a costume. Lucky you are the same size as Billy and our mom tends to keep every costume that we had ever worn for Halloween."

After looking at the costumes there was two that would fit Harris. Once the young boy picked one out he took off his clothes without caring Max was still in the room. Mostly because he was too excited to notice Max was in the room still. As for Max, he saw how tight fitting Harris's underwear was as he saw the boys bubble butt. Something that Billy also had. Just looking at the young boy's butt got him hard. Without Harris looking Max had to adjust himself as his skinny jeans really did not help not showing his bulge. Once the young boy was done the two went into Billy's and Nora's shared room to use one of their pillowcases.

"Why are you doing that?"

"So you have something to put the candy in duh. Besides, I know a great area where they have lots of candy."

"That's great."

Elsewhere in Town

Hours have passed and it was getting late as Trickertreeters roamed the street started to die down. Ricky was annoyed and angry and just started getting scared. He wanted to return back to the family store where their parents were waiting but each of his siblings insisted on hitting one more home. So he left thinking they ran up after him, sadly they didn't.

Now he was lost and after asking for directions running hoping to see a familiar sight before it got darker still. Suddenly a figure appeared before him and he and the person he ran into were falling to the ground hard.

Laying on the ground he realized he ran into a kid about his own age. His hand ended up in a place that unfortunately allowed him to tell that the person was a boy, as Ricky was grasping his clothed soft member.

Quickly before the boy thought it was by design he removed his hand with haste. Another older boy laughed at the whole thing and commented about how he wished he had his phone for a picture, before stopping in mid-laugh when he realized something shocking. Both boys while dressed in different costumes shared identical features, even their height while sprawled out on the ground looked like a promising match.

Max soon helped the boys up still shocked they kinda look alike but now with more light, he can tell the two boys were like twins separated at birth.

"Thank you, sir."

"Yeah, thanks, Max."

"No problem," Max said slowly noticing they even sounded alike.

Once up Ricky apologized to the boy and really seen they really looked alike. Harris for one was shocked as well. He was wondering if his dad cloned him at some point while he was sleeping. It would not surprise him if he did. As the two young boys looked each other over, Max was doing the same thing by walking around them. Once he checked the other boy's butt it kinda looked the same but was a little hard to tell because of the costumes they were wearing. Max had to study both of them too if they truly look alike. The only question is how to do it.

"We look alike," Harris said.

"Yeah exactly well what I can see anyways. This involves more research, but is there a place to do the research? And I don't know about changing in front of someone I don't know even if you are a boy like me."

"Well I'm Harris and this is Max and this is my first-time trick or treating."

"Wait your first time?"

"Yah my parents never want me to go out on this day and I don't know why. So I snuck out and Max here gave me Billy's older costume to me. Oh, Billy is Max's younger brother he's about our age. Well, my age but I'm guessing we are the same age."

"Wow, well my siblings and I try and outdo each other in the scare factor. This year I didn't even bother."

"Oh, where they are at now?" Max asked.

"Not sure they wanted to hit one more house but I was little too tired and decided to head back to the meeting place but I ended up getting lost and now here I am."

"I see well we are almost done here and you're close to my house so you can rest and call your siblings where you are at. Also, pull a prank on my nerdy sister doing school work still. Even though she's already a month ahead of the whole school."

Ricky just nodded and the three of them soon headed to the Thundermens household once at the house Max told the two boys the plan on tricking Phoebe and they liked the idea. After all, Ricky hopes he can prank his brothers and sister doing the same kind of prank if there was any time. Once inside Max and Ricky saw Phoebe and smiled. They just hope that this will work.

"So you had fun, Harris?"

"Yah can't believe it could be so much fun."

"Phebs you think you can give us a drink as we sure need it," Max said.

"Normally I would say get it yourself but since you took Harris I will."

Phoebe soon turns around and see Harris in the kitchen near the fridge. She quickly looked back at Max and the spot where Harris stood earlier was now empty.

"Don't worry Max I'm not that tired to get the drinks. What do you want?" Harris called out.

"Um what just happened and how did Harris move that fast?" asked Phoebe perplexed.

"What you mean he's already been there."

"But wasn't he wearing a Mad scientist outfit but now he's wearing a strong man outfit?"

"I think you been studying too hard."

Phoebe put her head down and shook her head.

"Maybe but there is no way my mind will do that Max as I know my brain."

"Are you sure about that."

Phoebe soon saw Harris was back in the Mad Scientist outfit. She again shook her head and then looked in the kitchen to see Harris near the fridge in his Strong Man outfit.

"I have to go up to my room fo close my eyes."

With that, Phoebe ran up the stairs to her room. The three boys soon smiled and headed to Max's room. Ricky's eyes widen seeing the bench seat rise up and saw what looks like a slide.

"Is that what I think it is?" Ricky asked

"A slide to my layer."

"Like a superhero or villain?" Ricky questioned with a smile.

"Um yeah, it's what I call my bedroom. So would you like to be the first to slide down?"

Ricky soon smiled and quickly slid down. Once he landed on Max's bed he looked around the room and sure looks like some kind of lair. Once off the bed, he waited for the other to come down.

"Oh, it's you. Thought you would be Max."

Ricky looked around "Who said that?"

Ricky soon spotted Dr. Colosso and then heard someone sliding down that soon ended being Harris.

"Wait there are two of you, did your dad clone you or something?"

Ricky was in shock not knowing what to say. Even Harris don't know how to explain this one as Ricky doesn't seem to be a super. Finally, Max came down and smiled.

"What's going on here Max?" Colosso asked.

Max was trying to think how to get out of this one.

"I see you have seen my robot rabbit I been working on."

"A robot?"

"But it talked as soon as I came down," Ricky said.

"Yeah, I told him to say it using my phone."

Colosso got the hint the one in the Mad Scientist outfit that looked like Harris was not a super and stopped talking.

"Oh, but why is it in a cage?"

"To make it a believable rabbit."

"Oh ok but then why is it wearing a cape?"

"Thought it be funny."

Colosso tried not to say anything after that comment but knew it was best to play along until this Harris look-alike leaves.

"So why don't you guys you know see if you look one hundred percent alike in private while I get us some drinks and snacks afterward," Max said resting a hand on both boys shoulders before dashing back.

He didn't, however, go to the kitchen but made his way to the family garage and then into the Thunder Van. Inside there he turned on the computer and using a backdoor entered the surveillance cameras he placed throughout his room. Putting on some popcorn he palmed his growing member and swore softly seeing that neither boy has started undressing yet.

Max's Lair

Once the door closed behind Max both boys release their breath in a loud sigh. There was something about the way he looked at both that had each of them on edge.

"Well he looks so realistic, I wonder if he feels as cuddly as a rabbit too." With that, Ricky started opening up the steel cage and enter his hand inside.

Colosso not wanting to be prob and examine by an unknown boy cringe away from the hand.

"Hi Harris look, he acts just like a rabbit. I wonder how Max built him."

"I don't know if you should play with it then if it is as advanced like that. What if we broke it."

Another sigh from Ricky as he reluctantly agreed with his new friend. "I suppose you are right. Harris don't take this the wrong way, but as I said earlier I don't feel comfortable undressing in front of a boy I just met."

"I know, it's different if you know him your whole life. Uh… I mean, like my brother we change in front of each other all the time. Weeeel, not all the time but often enough!"

Ricky laughs at Harris discomfort, but not in a mean way. Sitting down he relaxes and admired the seemingly high tech gizmos and the red face boy before him that could be his living reflection. Taking pity he spoke.

"My brothers and I are the same. Being a Quad we often share each other underwear, In fact, I doubt we personal own our own, now that I think about it." he stopped as he gave it some deep thought. Shrugging it off he continued. "We do in fact have our own clothes as we dress differently, I'm a brainy sort and dress sensibly, Nicky dresses like an average kid our age and Dicky wears clothes that you expect a model to wear."

"Wow, you are a quad! Do all your siblings look like us? What about the fourth you only named…" He counted using his fingers to make sure he was right. "Ricky, Nicky, and Dicky, yeah three, whose missing?"

"That's our sister Dawn, she doesn't like dresses and is quite fun to be with." All the while he smiled enjoying how excited Harris was about him being part of a quad. "And no we look vastly different, between you and me, if I didn't know better I swear that Nicky is adopted, weird."

Harris looked at him quizzically but allowed the matter to drop.

"I just realized that I stripped down in front of Max."

"Oh, how can you not realize that till now?"

He sat down next to him, but more on the side so he faced towards him, Ricky changed his position so he did the same back.

"As you know this is the first time I went trick or treating and seeing all of Billy's costumes got me really excited and I wanted to change into it and experience it ASAP so I did, forgetting that Max was still in the room."

To this Ricky just laughed clapping his hands together. "Hopefully you weren't having a boner being all excited."

"Boner?"

"Yeah, you know a stiffy. My bros and I discussed it and the common link is being excited, usually sexually but still it seems to have a mind of its own sometimes."

Just hearing Ricky discuss it so openly had Harris getting hard. "Are you hard now I am!" Oh gosh, I shouldn't have said that! What's wrong with me.

Ricky was, in fact, getting hard and he was considering stripping down and comparing their two bodies together in the effort to sport a difference. It won't be much different from the times Nicky and Dicky fool around with me. I wonder if Harris fools around with his brother. Hmm, I don't even know much about his brother, is he younger, older, a twin? Nah, twin is unlikely surely.

"I am, and..."

"And?"

"I suppose since we are more than an acquaintance now that we could… that is if you want… Do you want to strip and see how alike we are?"

"Sure" halloween just gets better and better. I wonder if we are 100% alike, gosh I want to tell him everything about me including my powers. How odd that this got me so excited, even my boner has gotten harder than it was moments ago.

Ricky was sharing similar thoughts. This feels like how Dicky tries to explain his feelings towards girls. Am I crushing on Harris? I think my boner has never been so hard before. I hope he volunteers to go first so I will soften some.

"Let's take off our shirts first if we spot a difference we can stop the project or decide to continue to see if there are more." Suggested Ricky after a few moments when neither boy moved but stared at each other awkwardly.

Together the two removed the top half of their costumes showing off their slenderness, their little brown nubs that weren't stiffened by cold or sexual stimulation. The two eyed each other critically and surprisingly for Ricky he also liked Harris started developing a four pack at his stomach.

Ricky was surprised that Harris also worked on his abs. He doubted that he was being bullied for his smarts and was curious as to what motivated him.

Harris hummed and was pleased that Ricky looked hot, half-naked. It was hard to keep in mind that Ricky looked like him, mostly because of how fine he looked.

"Perhaps you should take a pic of my back and I take yours and we can compare the two pics together?" Suggested Ricky, pleased with the awestruck look in Harris' eye.

Numbly Harris nodded in agreement.

The photos were taken the two return on Max bed, sitting close together with the camera side by side their heads were merely inches apart as they examined both photos.

"We still look identical," Ricky commented.

"Guess we should continue," Harris said trying to sound indifferent but thrilled at the prospect.

The two hopped off the bead and resumed taking off the clothing.

Harris was disappointed to see that Ricky wore briefs liked Link. Once that was removed he saw the first difference as Ricky seemed to have no tan lines at all. Which was a little odd as he could have sworn the small number of times he saw Link he had a tan line.

A second difference also presented itself as Ricky cock head was entirely visible while his own was half exposed due to his hard state. While soft his skin covered it.

"Guess we aren't entirely identical," said Ricky, wondering why he wasn't upset over it.

"Are you bigger than me and that's why the head of your penis is showing?"

"Doubt it as its always showing, while soft and like now hard."

"Is there a way to see if you are bigger anyway?"

"Sure, just press it against my own like so."

He presses his cock against that of his newest friend. The two rub their hardon against one another. It was thrilling for Harris who never experienced anything like it before, for Ricky it was different than the few times he did it with his brothers.

The two started giggling then laughing before either knew it they were once more on Max bed with Harris on his back and Ricky on top of him his breath brushing against Harris face with the latter boy enjoying Ricky's breath.

"Can I kiss you?" Ricky asked, not knowing how he had the courage to ask, but knowing he would be kicking himself if he left without kissing Harris.

Harris could only nod his head and close his eyes as he puckered up for his first kiss.

Sparks flew but neither boy notice and Harris learned of a new power as he felt torn in two with one of him being press between the mattress and his special friend and the other was in the mind of his special friend, feeling what he was feeling, seeing what he was thinking. Just as he realized this the connection broke and he was once more alone in his own head, drowning in a kiss like no other.

Ricky moved from his lips to his neck and Harris groan in delight. Ricky's hand moved to Harris nipple and played and tweak with it while the other reached further down and started stroking his friend's hard member.

Harris breathed heavily unused to such attention and the sensations he was experiencing had his young mind reeling.

"Oh god Ricky, your amazing… but… uh… let me return" more gasps and moans, "let me return the favor." he eventually finishes.

"Later" Ricky's voice was deep in lust. A lust he himself didn't know he had.

He found himself eyeing a cock very much his own, except his, had a tan and was cut. He briefly wondered if it will taste like his own but that was something he couldn't judge and he would go on a murderous rampage if his brothers ever ended up tasting Harris. He stopped wondering why thought that then realize it was from jealousy. Harris is mine!

With that, he went down on his friend glad that like him he had very few hairs most of which was arch lightly around his arch. This wasn't Ricky's first dick he was sucking on a boy's dick, as he and brothers have done it a few times and he even sucked Mack once or twice.

Harris just moaned being sucked for the second time in his life. The first was Link but it was only a one-time thing which disappointed Harris but he accepted it. As What Harris could remember of his first blow job this was way better. After a few more long moans and a few bobs Harris was on edge and did not want to cum in Ricky's mouth.

"I'm going to shoot any second now."

Not wanting Harris to cum just yet stopped and just rolled off of Harris and both took a quick breather which shortly after Harris started to suck away on Ricky. Of the three boys that sucked him off, Harris was far better than all of them. He didn't know if it was true or that he was crushing on his look-alike that made it felt better. Ricky moved his fingers in Harris' hair causing Harris to suck more of his dick.

Ricky continued to moan as Harris sucked away and he was getting close. Not wanting to cum just yet had something else in mind that he wanted to do with this cutie.

"I'm getting close and I don't want to cum just yet."

Harris rolled off of Ricky and the two took another breather. As they looked at each other they had another magical kiss. Once the kiss broke Ricky wants to rim Harris. Something that he has been doing and has been done to him with his brothers. Ricky turned Harris around and just smiled. Without saying a word he lifted up Harris' legs and started to rim the cute boy.

Harris moaned as he was being rimmed for the first time and Ricky had a feeling that it was. Harris was soon pushing Ricky's head into his ass to get more of his tongue into him. This was getting way too much for Harris as he kept on moaning. To block most of his moans he managed to spin Ricky around so his dick was in his face. The two were soon in a sixty-nine. One sucking and the other rimming.

During all of this in the van Max just watched on. At first, it was going slow watching the boys just sit there on his bed but once it looked like it was going somewhere Max hit the record button and slowly started to rub himself then slid his hand into his pants to grabbed his dick. As he watched on he just moved his fingers up and down on his shaft as his skinny jeans did not give to much room to move his hand. As the action was getting better Max undid the buttons on his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers.

Max sighed of relief once his dick was free from his jeans. He loves his skinny jeans as it shows off his ass and bulge. The only downside was showing off his bulge when he doesn't want to and not being able to jack off in them. After a while of the boys going at it, he thought it would be a perfect time to join in. Max soon pulled up his pants which was much harder with a hard-on and left the van as the action continued to record.

Once back in the house Max was going for the door to his bedroom when he realized he was going to bring down some snacks. While Max was getting the snacks and drinks he felt he was going soft. He for one felt disappointed but yet glad as he did not want to show up already hard thinking he has been spying on them. Once in his room, Max saw they were too into it to notice him there. On his angle, it looked like they were both sucking each other in a sixty-nine. So after Max put the stuff on the desk he made his presence known.

"Wow, this is happening. You think I can join in?"

The boys quickly got off each other and looked at Max. At first, the boys thought he was joking but soon seen the bulge in his pants that told otherwise

"Well we already have been doing well you know so I guess we can do the same with you," Ricky said

"Yeah and maybe a little bit more," Harris said.

Max quickly kicked off his shoes and not bothering to take off his socks. Next to go was his shirt revealing his muscled body this made the younger boys even harder. The young boys just looked at each other and had the same idea. They both helped Max taking off his jeans that went along with his boxers. They saw Max had shaven off his pubes for that smooth look.

They both wrapped their hands around Max's dick but it was little to thick to get their hand around the whole thing. Max can't believe this was happening. He always wanted to do something sexual with Billy but never knew how to bring it up, but here he is with two cute boys who look alike that are not even related jacking him off. Max just moaned away.

After a while, Max helped them up off the bed so they were standing so he can easily jack them off while they were doing it to him. Now all three boys started to moan as they are being jacked off. Ricky pumped Max's dick five more times before going on his knees and started to suck his second dick of the day, but first, dick from an older boy. The dick tasted the same as the five dicks he has had but Max's precum had a different taste, but it might be an age thing.

Seeing this made Max moan even more and Harris to drop his knees to suck and lick on the rest of Max's shaft that Ricky was not able to suck. Max was glad he is recording all of this. After a few more bobs from Ricky, he started to suck and lick the shaft as Harris sucked away on Max. It only took a few more bobs for Max to reach to the edge. He had to stop as he did not want to cum.

"I think it's your guy's turn," Max said. "So get on the bed.

The young boys soon went on the bed and Max went straight after Harris's dick first. Ricky for one was not disappointed as Max knew Harris longer. Ricky just masturbated while he watched Max suck away on his new friend while hearing him moan. After a few more bobs it was Ricky's turn. Once Ricky was being sucked a third time of the day he started to moan while Harris watched on as he jacked off seeing the action.

As for Max he wanted to slide his dick into the boys but thought that was a little too far and he did not want to take their virginity away as it should be someone they love. However, he thought of something else that would do. He soon stopped sucking Ricky and started to rim him. Ricky once again started to moan. Ricky never thought an older boy be sucking and now rimming him. His bigger tongue worked wonders on his ass and could tell this was not Max's first time rimming.

Harris watched on as he jacked off but soon he was sucking Ricky once again. This made Ricky moan even more having two body parts being sexually stimulated worked wonders. All of this became too much for Ricky and he soon shot his load into Harris's mouth where he gladly swallowed every drop. Harris took Ricky's dick out of his mouth and smiled. After that, it was Harris's turn to get rimmed.

Harris soon moaned as Max rimmed away and Ricky sucking away. Unlike Ricky, he did not last too long and soon shot his load into Ricky's mouth who like Harris swallowed every drop. The two just looked at each other and they started making out. This really turned on Max and started to jack off and soon he shot his load onto the two boys.

After time has passed Ricky wanted to stay and go for another round but it was getting late and knew he had to be home before his parents have a search party for him. The three of them soon went into Max's car where Max took Ricky home. Before leaving the car the two young boys kissed one more time and planned to see each the very next day.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this story. Please let me know what you thought of it.


End file.
